


Tacticianal Love

by masqurade



Category: Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Idiots, fluffiness and small hint at sexy times at the end, these two aRE TRASH I SWEAR, ugh but I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and Robin are now married and are residing in the castle. Being King is taking a toll on their marriage and Chrom becomes fully aware of this fact when the other Shepherds fawn over his new wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacticianal Love

**Author's Note:**

> robin and chrom are the best idiots i swear

     Chrom would be lying if he uttered any word of acceptance towards the loving attention his wife got around the castle training grounds. Though, he did enjoy the fact that she was popular and knowledgeable, but she was sometimes naïve and had a knack of having tunnel vision on multiple occasions.  _Especially_  when it came to the feelings of  _men_.  

     “Robin! How about you spar with me today?!” Ricken ran happily towards Robin and hugged her around the waist. “Could you show me how to use that  _Elthunder_  tome?”

     “Sure,” she giggled, patting the excited boy on the shoulders. “Let’s do it later this evening.”

     “Awesome!” he yelled. Releasing Robin from his grasp, Ricken seemed to have spotted someone in the distance and immediately began running after it. Looking back over his shoulder, he waved at Robin, who reciprocated the action, a knowing smile playing on her lips when she recognized the shadow of a certain rabbit. “See you later!”

     Seeing this scene play out from the window of his study, Chrom let out a defiant sigh. He felt irritation sprint up his spine like wildfire. They were newlyweds, yet he’d let days pass by where he’d be too exhausted or too busy to see Robin. Even if he were to visit her as his “tactician”, the moment would be cut short with one of his many Shepherds running after Robin, claiming to need her assistance. He couldn’t blame the others for attempting to flirt with her, or even ask her regularly to spar. There was no one else to blame but him for not marking what was  _his_  thoroughly.

      _We don’t even share a bed and we haven’t even made love yet,_  Chrom thought exasperatedly.  _We might as well be strangers to anyone who doesn’t ask for details._

      ** _“ROBIN!”_**

     The screaming of his lover’s name made Chrom turn his head once more away from his paperwork and towards the window. He watched her turn towards the person calling her name, who was none other than Gaius, the thief.

     “Where is my stash of goodies, hm?” He began shoving a sack towards her face, almost wailing in agony. “You  _know_  that I need some fuel for my belly before practice.”

     Robin eyed him with amusement. “Didn’t you say you  _were on a ‘diet’_?”

     “Come on, Bubbles.” Gaius sighed, shaking his head at the thought of the tactician’s ignorance towards the power of sweets. “You know me. I say things I don’t mean all the time. Now, where’s my stash?”

     Doubling over in laughter at the question, Robin pointed in the direction of the palace gardens. “I think Miriel said something about showing her a new card trick and betting candy and such? She was speaking rather fast.”

     Eyes sparkling at the new information that Chrom even noticed may have struck, what Robin would call an “information nerve”, Gaius ruffled Robin’s head of hair before skipping towards the direction she had been pointing. Chrom turned his attention to the way Robin yelled after him to “stop touching her hair” and began fixing her ponytail. Her curly, brown hair was  _gorgeous_ , and Chrom found himself staring in admiration.

     This beautiful woman was  _his wife_. His. No one else’s, and he couldn’t have felt happier in his entire life. Turning back to the stack of documents on his desk, a knock was heard, echoing within the walls of the study. He grumbled a minor complaint and a curse directed towards Naga before answering.

     “Yes?”

     The door opening slightly, revealing a maid. “Your Highness, a word?”

     “Please.” Chrom found himself responding rather dully as he stood up and leaned against the frame to the window. Robin had successfully fixed her hair and was found speaking to Lon’qu. “No need for the formalities when speaking. What is it?”

     “I wanted to speak about the planned visit to Regna Ferox…”

     He couldn’t follow the rest of the conversation. Chrom’s full attention was on the two chatting Shepherds.

     “Oh, Lon’qu.” Robin chuckled, lifting his sword that he had giving her to examine. “There seems to be a crack in the middle of the blade. We should replace it immediately. Having it shatter to pieces during battle could be deadly.”

     Lon’qu wasn’t keeping his distance from Robin as Chrom would have expected. This was most likely due to the fact that Robin had went to great lengths to help Lon’qu overcome his phobia of women in regards to the tactician. She had mentioned it to him once before. Something about throwing  _figs_  at him, as he would recall.

     “Alright.” Lon’qu nodded at the explanation and reached out to take his sword. “I’ll buy a new one.”

     “Shall I go in your place?” Robin offered.

     “That’s… Not necessary. I can buy a new sword on my own.”

     “But the streets of the capitol is crowded and full of women. Will you be okay?”

     He was rendered silent by the thought. Smiling up at the suddenly blushing man, Robin jabbed Lon’qu in the stomach before sighing sarcastically. “That’s what I thought. Geez, what will you all do without me?”

     Before he could whisper his thanks, Lon’qu was then dragged away by Lissa. She had heard the entire conversation and jumped at the idea of shopping with the shy man. Robin went to protest but by the small smile that formed on Lon’qu’s lips was informing enough for her to give the broken sword to the overly excited princess.

     “King Chrom?”

     Snapping his attention away from Robin, Chrom realized he hadn’t heard a single word out of the maid’s mouth. Apologizing profusely for zoning out he sent her away, asking her to inform Frederick about the visit plans and any other  _situations_  that involved words being spoken.

      _I’m getting_ way  _too distracted for my own good!_  He began criticizing himself. Glancing one last time towards the window, he froze to see Robin being wrapped in an embrace.

     Chrom knew he was taking everything involving the scene out of context. This sort of thing happened before. Along with her childish demeanor at time, Robin was also rather clumsy when she was distracted. He already guessed that she was probably remembering her spar appointment with Ricken and tripped over a pebble pacing back and forth thinking up certain strategies. Even though Chrom was rambling in his head about possible,  _likely_  solutions, it was too late. He was already running full speed towards the castle grounds.

 

* * *

 

     “Clumsy as ever, eh, Robin?” Vaike bellowed, grabbing Robin around the waist and placing her steadily on the ground. “Quite a trip you did there. I must say, you went flying in the air.”

     “I’m so sorry about this!” She apologized almost instantly and handed him his fallen axe. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

     “Lemme guess. Thinking again?”

     “Thinking again.”

     “Of course. Our precious tactician never seems to take a break.”

     A sigh escaped Robin’s lips at this response. “I do take breaks, mind you.”

     Vaike shifted his axe onto his left shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “Right. Like when? The only time any of us Shepherds ever saw you ever having your mind off strategies was the day of your wedding.” Robin went to protest but Vaike cut her off with a smile that began forming into a smirk. “By the way, how is that going? With Chrom I mean. He sure seems super busy.”

     “He is busy.” Robin agreed without hesitation. “And we’re fine. Nothing to report, honestly.”

     “That’s the problem. Don’t you see?” Vaike rolled his eyes and tapped her nose teasingly. “If you have ‘nothing to report’, that isn’t a good sign. You two are newlyweds. You should have  _tons_  to say about your relationship, dummy.”

     “I can’t really come out and ask him to act like a newly wedded husband, now, can I?”

     “I don’t know. I wouldn’t think it would be too hard.”

     “I’m a Queen. I can’t go around asking for such selfish favors.”

     “Now you’re just making up excuses!”

     “I am not!” Robin denied it. “Chrom is trying his best and so should I.”

     “This is why you’re both dummies.” Vaike yawned, then he glanced above her head and a wide grin spread across his face. “Well, I’ll leave you two  _alone_.” Curious at his statement, Robin turned around, only to bump into the hard chest of her husband. Before she could fall backward, Chrom placed a hand behind her lower back. Eyes widening at the sight of Chrom’s serious expression.

     “I’ll take your place and spar with Ricken today!” Vaike called after them. “Enjoy your time together.”

     The hint between his words were too loud and proud to be ignored. The two royals were flushed red and were unable to meet each other’s eyes. It wasn’t until Chrom silently laced his fingers with hers and bent down so his lips were against her ear.

     “Shall we take this opportunity to the bedroom?”

     Robin’s breath hitched in her throat and all she could manage was a nod.


End file.
